Agridulce
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Sí, claro, el chico que amas le gusta otra persona, un chico, para ser más preciso. Pero no por eso iba a suicidarse, tendría que seguir con su vida, como siempre había hecho cada vez que Sasuke la rechazaba con dureza. Shonen Ai. Sasuke/Naruto-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto one-side. Two Shot. Dedicado a Mayra 2012 y a Ventiocho
1. Chapter 1

**Agridulce.**

**Resumen: **Sí, claro, el chico que amas le gusta otra persona, un chico, para ser más preciso. Pero no por eso iba a suicidarse, tendría que seguir con su vida, como siempre había hecho cada vez que Sasuke la rechazaba con dureza. Shonen Ai. SasuNaru /SasuSaku one-side. Two Shot.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno (leve)

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Amistad, Colegial, Drama, Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Dedicado a:** Mayra 2012 (sin tu ayuda y paciencia, esto no hubiese sido posible)

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

**Parte I: Sasuke.**

―No entiendo porque te alaban tanto―se quejó Naruto mientras iban de camino a su salón de clases.

Sasuke Uchiha sólo lo miró con aburrimiento mientras ignoraba a las molestas fans que trataban, sin éxito, de llamar su atención.

―Son tan molestas―a su lado, el rubio Uzumaki siguió quejándose, por lo que Sasuke, harto de su voz chillona, decidió ignorarlo también.

No es como si él deseara toda esa atención -¡Joder! Vendería su alma al ser de abajo si con eso consiguiera deshacerse de esas molestas acosadoras- pero, como le dijo una vez su querido hermano, eso venía incluido con el paquete Uchiha: dinero, respeto, físico envidiable, acosadoras entrometidas…

"―Ya aprenderás a soportarlo―" fue lo único que supo decirle Itachi ante su desesperante problema.

Y es que era casi imposible pasar un día tranquilo. Ellas parecían tener un radar para localizarlo: que si en el salón, la biblioteca, la cancha, el puto baño. Sí, no podía ni siquiera hacer sus necesidades tranquilo sabiendo que afuera lo esperaban para tomarle una foto, si es que no eran como Karin que entraba directamente.

Eran insoportables, ¿por qué no podían ser como la tímida Hyuga que al menos acosaba al dobe disimuladamente? No, parecía que ninguna era así. Y si tenía fans que al menos respetaban su privacidad, Karin se encargaba de transformarlas en demonios fastidiosos que no podían ni dejarlo respirar. Con todas había sido igual.

Bueno, Ino Yamanaka había nacido con ese talento de lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo -sin intimidarse de su mirada asesina-. Era natural en ella debido a su personalidad extrovertida, que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Por suerte había aparecido su clon, el tal Sai, la Yamanaka había comenzado a acosarle –como al imbécil no le importaba- y así había podido acabar con la agonía de aguantar a otra mujer más.

―Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, Naruto―aún así había una ligera, pero ligerísima excepción.

―¡Oh, Sakura-chan!―Sakura Haruno era el cambio más radical que él había visto en una fan. De ser la típica adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas, dispuesta a violarlo si se le presentaba la oportunidad, pasó a ser una amiga más.

Ella era una molestia en el completo sentido de la palabra, pero era la única que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Después de todo ella…

Vio como la chica regañaba a Naruto por haber olvidado traer un monedero que habría dejado en la casa del dobe la tarde anterior.

―¡¿Y con qué dinero pagaré el boleto del tren!?―chilló la chica a punto de darle al dobe la paliza de su vida.

―¡Ah, Sakura-chan!―Naruto levantó las manos, como pidiéndole que se calmara―¡El teme te lleva!―señaló al Uchiha, haciendo que éste arqueara una de sus perfectas cejas―¿verdad?―ambos chicos se miraron, los ojos azules brillaban en expectación esperando la afirmación, que sabría recibiría por parte de Sasuke.

Sakura miró expectante al Uzumaki y luego al Uchiha, pero ellos no a ella. Vio, lo que parecía ser, una conversación entre dos personas que se conocían tan bien, se mordió el labio inferior y esperó. Ese ya no era su territorio, sino el de ellos. Y ellos sabrían cuando salir de él.

―Hmph―terminó respondiendo el chico. Sakura no supo si eso era un sí o un no, pero al oír el grito de emoción del Uzumaki, supuso que ya no tendría que preocuparse por cómo llegar a casa hoy.

―¡Ves, te lo dije!―le dijo mientras le sonreía.

―¡Pero aún quiero mi monedero!―le recordó con cierta irritación―¿O es que harás a Sasuke-kun desviarse todos los días para llevarme?―la chica arqueó una ceja.

―No―respondió fríamente Sasuke al ver que Naruto lo volvía a mirar con cara de cachorrito.

―Bueno, bueno―se rascó la nuca―Pasaremos por mi casa antes, para devolvértelo, luego vamos a la tuya y después volvemos a la mía.

Sasuke frunció el seño, ¿acaso tenía cara de transporte?

―Ah, Naruto…―comenzó dudosa Sakura, parecía más fácil dejar al rubio allí ¿no?, pero luego algo en su mente la hizo analizar mejor la situación. Sasuke vio como la chica tensaba un poco los labios, como entendiendo las palabras del Uzumaki

―¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

―…Olvídalo, el profesor ya llegó.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura era molesta, pero era _su_ molesta, la única que él estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

―Claro, Sakura-chan.

La única que Naruto estaba dispuesto a soportar…

* * *

**Parte II: Naruto.**

Naruto Uzumaki sabía que le dolía. Ella era tan transparente para él.

Iruka-sensei hablaba sobre geometría, algo que él no entendía –tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo- así que lo ignoraba. Estaba haciendo un calor horroroso por ser principios de verano. La próxima semana tendría que soportar los golpes de Sakura mientras su amiga trataba de ayudarle con los exámenes finales.

Dirigió su mirada hacia dicha chica y vio como ésta observaba disimuladamente hacia su asiento… hacia Sasuke, para ser más específicos. Luego sus orbes verdes chocaron, casi por accidente, con los suyos.

Ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Al verse descubierta, Sakura afiló un poco la mirada, pero luego la resignación apareció en sus ojos y apartó la vista de ellos.

Naruto sonrió con una extraña mezcla de burla y amargura, mientras que su cabeza reposaba perezosamente sobre su mano derecha.

Sakura Haruno, la chica con las calificaciones más altas del salón –inclusive, más que las de Sasuke- era la única mujer que había llegado a amar de verdad y supuso que así sería para siempre.

Tenía un extraño color de cabello, rubio que tiraba más al rosa pastel, sus ojos eran tan verdes que parecían jades y una piel tersa que hacía resaltar sus labios rojizos. Tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios –tan parecido al de Kushina, su madre, que por eso, suponía él, había terminado captando su atención- pero que ante Sasuke lograba ser tan sumisa.

Sasuke…

Observó que Uchiha miraba hacia afuera, tan ajeno al intercambio de miradas que habían tenido él y la única femenina que había logrado entrar en el pequeño mundo de ambos. Era mejor así, no quería que Sasuke estuviera al tanto de lo que realmente acontecía entre Sakura y él.

Rivalidad…

Estúpido, pensó Naruto. Decidió, por el bien de su conciencia, pasear su vista por todo el salón, buscando algo entretenido que no fuera la clase de Iruka.

Como el asiento que compartía con Sasuke estaba al final de la fila, junto a la ventana, tenía una visibilidad bastante buena de casi toda la clase. Primero fijó su vista en Hinata Hyuga, sus ojos azules terminaron chocando con los perlas de aquella tímida chica. Parecía que lo había estado observando en ese momento. Naruto le sonrió con cariño haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate y apartara la vista de inmediato. A su lado, Ino notó la reacción de la morena y comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas respecto a la extraña actitud de su compañera.

Más allá, Kiba leía un manga que era tapado con un libro que, supuso Naruto, debía ser de geometría. Shino andaba tan callado como siempre que no se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. Shikamaru dormía tan tranquilo sobre su pupitre y Chouji comía papas que escondía debajo de la mesa. A la final, como si fuera un masoquista, su mirada volvió a la chica Haruno.

La quería, era su compañera, su hermana, su primer amor. Por eso se sentía culpable, porque sabía que la chica sufría con su situación actual. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, quien seguía perdido entre las nubes, y luego a Sakura.

Él la había conocido durante un campamento cuando tenía diez años y había decidido que era amor a primera vista, más la chica lo ignoró con dureza. A medida que pasó el tiempo, se las ingenió para que Kakashi los pusiera juntos en una asignación, Sasuke fue incluido en el paquete. No le gustó eso, sabía que la chica que quería conquistar estaba loca por su rival Uchiha.

Lograron congeniar de maravilla, sorprendentemente, pero debido a algunos eventos las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a destruirse hasta el punto de que la relación pareció acabarse. Pero fue más debido a Sasuke y a él.

―Dobe―la voz oscura de Sasuke lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad. Parpadeó algo confundido y observó al Uchiha con atención.

―¿Qué pasa, teme?―preguntó con tranquilidad, vio que éste dirigía su mirada al frente, haciendo que Naruto notara la pálida mano de Gaara, quien le extendía disimuladamente un pedazo de papel doblado.

Uzumaki lo tomó y susurrando un pequeño 'gracias', abrió el papel y leyó su contenido rápidamente. Alzó la vista y encaró al dueño del mensaje, quien lo miraba disimuladamente. Sakura estaba molesta, se notaba a leguas, sus ojos irradiaban fuego absoluto. Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, se rascó la nuca, asintió y susurró un pequeño 'lo siento', haciendo que la chica disminuyera la presión de su mirada, suspirara con resignación y volviera la vista al frente.

Naruto guardó la nota en su bolsillo y luego encaró a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

―Sakura-chan me manda a prestar atención a la clase o sino sufriré la semana que viene cuando me toque estudiar con ella.

―Deberías hacerle caso, dobe―se limitó a contestar Sasuke, dirigiendo su vista al frente.

Uzumaki hizo lo mismo y trató de prestar atención al profesor, más las palabras escritas en aquel trozo de papel pesaban como plomo en su bolsillo.

Podía imaginársela con su carita de ángel, diciéndoselas, como tantas veces, supuso él, habría querido decírselas.

Con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de furia, pero en vez de soltar fuego lo que hacían eran derramar lágrimas. Con aquella voz tan adorable, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

"―DEJA… DE… MIRARME… ASÍ…―"

Sonrió con una extraña mezcla de burla y amargura. Después de todo Sakura era la única que sabía que Sasuke era su novio y que todo era gracias a ella…

* * *

**Parte III: Sakura.**

Sakura Haruno sabía que la homosexualidad no era mala, después de todo cada persona era libre de enamorarse de quien quisiera.

Al menos ese era su punto de vista.

Aunque admitía que, si le hubiesen preguntado respecto al tema hace un año atrás, antes de que Naruto, Sasuke y ella formaran el equipo siete, habría hablado mal de aquellas personas con atracción hacia su mismo sexo.

Pero claro todo había cambiado desde que sus dos mejores amigos eran pareja… tal vez desde un poco antes de eso.

Suspiró cuando la campana sonó, marcando el final de la jornada. Como todos los alumnos, se levantó con algo de impaciencia a medida que guardaba sus cosas. La clase de hoy había sido especialmente estresante gracias a Naruto.

"―Disculpa, Sakura-chan―"

Sus dientes rechinaron ante la ira que crecía cada vez que el rubio la observaba con culpa. ¡Joder! ¡Ella había hecho que se dieran cuenta lo que ambos sentían! ¡¿Por qué tenía que verla con lástima?!

Sí, claro, el chico que amas le gusta otra persona, un chico, para ser más preciso. Pero no por eso iba a suicidarse, tendría que seguir con su vida, como siempre había hecho cada vez que Sasuke la rechazaba con dureza.

Como la había rechazado la última vez. La única vez que Sasuke llegó a ser sincero con ella.

Realmente no entendía como había pasado, ni como ella se dio cuenta. No sabía qué era lo que llevaba a un hombre, o mujer, enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero tenía por certeza que en el caso de Sasuke era porque Naruto había sido como un ancla a tierra en su momento más difícil –la muerte de su madre- y ella no había sido más que un simple estorbo.

No comprendía lo que sucedía por la mente de Sasuke, más Naruto sí. Después de todo Uzumaki habría perdido a sus padres durante la niñez, a eso de los ocho años, por lo que pudo servir de más ayuda, dándole a Sasuke todo el afecto que no recibió por parte de su padre ni por Itachi –el primero porque se encerró en su propio dolor y el segundo porque tuvo problemas en el extranjero y no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a su hermano de la llamada etapa oscura de Sasuke- pero Naruto sí estuvo allí.

Fueron tiempos duros, recordó. Sasuke había caído en las drogas, dejó de asistir a clases, y se unió a una banda de delincuentes de un sujeto llamado Orochimaru, pero Naruto siempre luchó por él, ella se lo había pedio.

_"―Por favor, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun―"_

Y aunque no había sido fácil, Naruto lo logró. Sasuke había vuelto con ellos. Ella estaba feliz, Naruto también y Sasuke… tan contento como puede serlo una piedra. Al menos ya no los amenazaba con un cuchillo cuando trataban de hablar con él –fue un incidente que ocurrió durante uno de los intentos de hacerle entrar en razón- y el equipo siete había vuelto a su estado natural, o al menos eso fue lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Por aquel entonces, mientras trataban de reajustarse a su vida antigua, fue cuando ocurrió el cambio primordial. Ella se dio cuenta por la forma en que comenzó Sasuke a mirar a Naruto. Hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

¡No! ¡Todos menos eso!

Naruto no se daba cuenta, Sasuke parecía confuso, ella estaba histérica.

De sólo pensar en el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha fuera _gay_ le ponía los pelos de punta, hacía que su estómago se revolviera y que las ansias homicidas hacia Orochimaru aumentaran –porque ella culpaba a ese hombre del cambio radical de Sasuke-kun- aún así mantuvo la calma, todavía habían dudas en Sasuke, podía ser sólo gratitud lo que sentía hacia Naruto.

Eso mantuvo su miedo aplacado por un tiempo, pero entonces ocurrió el accidente del beso entre Naruto y Sasuke y allí, mientras los veía pelear, se dio cuenta de que estaba _jodida_. Ella era inteligente, por eso no podía dejar más de fingir que nada pasaba.

No era tan ciega como para no ver ese brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, el nerviosismo que lo hizo tartamudear un par de veces, durante la pelea con Naruto. Y por último, la cara de espanto que tenía el chico mientras se retiraba de la azotea –en donde habría ocurrido aquél fatídico accidente- al entender que le gustaba Naruto.

Aún así, tan inteligente como siempre, Naruto no entendía el extraño comportamiento que había tenido Sasuke durante los próximos días seguidos al del accidente. Y ella seguía escondiéndole la verdad bajo una máscara de falsa preocupación hacia Sasuke.

Entonces, decidió confesarse por última vez. Citó a Sasuke en un parque a eso de las ocho de la noche.

"―Te amo―le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado.

―Sakura… Gracias―Irónico, la única que vez que se dignaba a no llamarla molestia o a darle las gracias, era el mismo momento en que la rechazaba.

Había llorado como una niña entre sus brazos pero luego se calmó. Sasuke la llevó a comer un helado –él no pidió nada, por supuesto- y luego la habría dejado en su casa.

―Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun―le sonrió tensa antes de entrar a su casa. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Sasuke regresó a su coche y ella no esperó para verlo marchar. Para su sorpresa, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

―¿Está mal?

Ella lo observó con extrañeza.

―Que me guste otro… hombre, ¿está mal?―volvió a preguntar mientras escondía sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Que si estaba mal? ¡Claro que lo estaba!

_¡Sí, Sasuke-kun está mal!,_ rugió su yo interno, _Vamos, díselo, ¡Dile que está mal!_

―…

―…

―…No, Sasuke-kun… No está mal…"

Después de haber salido de clases, pensó que irían directo a buscar su monedero, pero no, a Naruto se le antojó comer ramen y pararon en puesto llamado _Ichiraku_–a pesar de las quejas de Sasuke y ella- aun así, como siempre, el rubio sabía salirse con la suya.

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del local, para privacidad de los chicos. Naruto y ella estaban lado a lado, Sasuke tomó asiento en frente de ellos.

Luego de recibir sus ordenes, comenzaron a parlotear –Naruto y ella, claro- sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, pero luego al rubio se le antojó de que Sasuke tomará un poco de su comida.

Naruto era demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, aun así había aprendido a soportarlo. Observó como trataba, sin éxito, hacer que Sasuke comiera algo de ramen.

―Vamos, teme, un poquitito nada más―decía el rubio mientras trataba de que Sasuke aceptara la comida.

―No―respondió rotundamente, mientras esquivaba ágilmente los palillos de Naruto.

―Y si te lo doy boca a boca, ¿aceptas?―insinuó el rubio, haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de su pareja se tiñeran de carmín―Teme pervertido, sólo piensas babosadas.

Sakura rodó los ojos al ver el comportamiento de ambos. Parecían más hermanos que otra cosa. Pero claro ya los había encontrado en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras que hacían disipar cualquier duda.

―Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo, Naruto―suspiró molesta―Si Sasuke no quiere, no lo obligues.

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan―seguidamente soltó una risa nerviosa.

―Comeré―habló súbitamente Uchiha, acto seguido, tomó la mano de Naruto que sostenía el bocado de comida y se lo llevó a la boca.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

Azul y Negro se encontraron

Sakura no era estúpida. Sabía que el ambiente se había cargado de tensión sexual gracias a ese pequeño gesto de Sasuke.

Suspiró.

―Oigan, estoy aquí―rechinó sus dientes―Podrán hacer lo que les dé la gana una vez que me hayan dejado en casa.

Ambos chicos parpadearon, regresando a la normalidad. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de cada uno.

―¡Ah, Sakura-chan! ¡Disculpa, es que el teme es un morboso, 'ttebayo!―soltó con pena.

―Te recuerdo, Naruto, que tú fuiste el de la idea de usar un vibra…

―¡Ah, pero mira la hora!―Naruto saltó de su asiento, logrando cortar la frase del Uchiha―¡Tenemos que llevar a Sakura-chan a su casa!

Sakura tenía la cara azul, había captado completamente la frase de Sasuke. Trató, realmente trató, de que la imagen mental de aquella situación -Sasuke, Naruto y el vibrador- no llegara a su cabeza, pero fue en vano.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, como para contener la histeria y las ganas de estampar la cabeza contra una pared –o las de ellos-, se cubrió la cara con una mano y suspiró.

―Okey, comprendo que ambos tienen una relación sexual muy… abierta―tanteó―Pero si van a hablar de ella, por favor, ahórrenme algunos detalles. Los amo a ambos a pesar de que le van al mismo bando, así que tengan piedad de mi pobre mente.

―Claro, Sakura-chan―le sonrió Naruto mientras le daba una abrazo―Nosotros también te amamos, disculpa al teme morboso, no sabe controlar lo que dice, ya me encargaré de educarlo.

―Naruto―La voz tétrica de Sasuke hizo sonreír al rubio.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

―¿Significa que tú eres el _dominante*_, Naruto?―preguntó Sakura, con cierta curiosidad.

―¡Pues claro!―soltó el rubio―¡El teme hace _todo_ lo que yo quiera!

Sakura vi como el susodicho teme arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas.

―¿Seguro de eso, Naruto?―habló con su voz grave, destilando una sensualidad innata, logrando que tanto Naruto como ella lo miraran con los ojos abiertos.

Y el ambiente volvió a cargarse de tensión sexual, sólo que esta vez ella era propensa a la misma.

¡Joder con Sasuke y Naruto! ¡Por eso no le gustaba que comenzaran con su _mariconería*_!

Naruto terminaba jodiendo a Sasuke y éste, en venganza, usaba sus malditos encantos para hacerlo caer. Sólo que también lograba hacer que ella se sintiera algo _caliente_.

Y eso que la insinuación no era para ella.

―Ah, cr-creo que debemos irnos―soltó Sakura para tratar de calmar la temperatura―Se hace tarde.

―Eh, sí, Sakura-chan―Naruto se levantó todavía aturdido―Y-yo voy un momento al baño.

Sakura asintió, tratando de fingir que no vio el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del rubio.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado cuando ambos se quedaron de solos.

―Eso fue… embarazoso―habló ella.

―Lamento incomodarte―suspiró Uchiha―A veces no puedo… evitarlo.

―No, no―habló rápidamente―Los comprendo, son pareja y todo eso―rió nerviosamente―Que no sean una heterosexual no significa el no tener charlas de este tipo y…

―Sakura―la cortó.

―…Lo siento.

―Hmph.

Sakura suspiró algo nerviosa. Miró nuevamente a Sasuke, pero este miraba hacia los baños, tuvo que contenerse de hacer una mueca.

―Sasuke-kun…

El aludido volteó a verla con una ceja alzada. Ella se aclaró la garganta un poco, antes de continuar.

―Aún… aún tu padre no lo acepta, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Sasuke le dio algo de miedo, había bajado la cabeza y el flequillo del cabello cubría sus ojos negros.

Temió que no respondiera.

―No, aún no―soltó al fin―Y no espero que lo haga tampoco―volvió a levantar la cabeza―Que Itachi me apoye es más que suficiente para mí.

Ella asintió levemente. Vio como Naruto salía de los baños con normalidad y se dirigía hacia su mesa. Sasuke se levantó.

―Voy a pagar la cuenta―le dijo.

Volvió a asentir.

―Y, Sakura―la aludida lo miró fijamente―que tú me apoyes es más que suficiente también.

Sasuke se alejó de aquella mesa dejándola muda –no de impresión, sino porque si hablaba, iba a terminar llorando- se acercó a Naruto, le dijo unas cosas y siguió su camino a la barra de atención.

―Hey, Sakura-chan―saludó el rubio al llegar―Sasuke dijo que lo esperáramos en el auto.

Sonrió levemente.

―Claro―tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida con él―Por cierto Naruto―le dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto de Sasuke―A la final que eres ¿el _dominante_ o el _pasivo_?

―¡Ya te dije que soy el que mando! ¡No le creas nada a Sasuke-teme!

**Continuará... si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Okey, sé que esto es un intento patético de shonen ai. Nunca en mi vida había escrito algo así, pero decidí intentarlo. Esto será la parte uno de dos capítulos, el siguiente está casi terminado. Espero que por favor me dejen un comentario para ver si lo continúo o no. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en leerlo.

Ama-chan off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Agridulce.**

**Resumen: **Sí, claro, el chico que amas le gusta otra persona, un chico, para ser más preciso. Pero no por eso iba a suicidarse, tendría que seguir con su vida, como siempre había hecho cada vez que Sasuke la rechazaba con dureza. Shonen Ai. SasuNaru /SasuSaku one-side. Two Shot.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno (leve)

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Amistad, Colegial, Drama, Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos.**

**Dedicado a: **Veintocho (No sé si llegues a leer esto alguna vez, pero de no ser por tus interesantes historias, nunca me habría animado a escribir algo así)

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

**Parte IV: Sasuke.**

"El sonido de aquella bofetada resonó por todo el lugar. Sakura, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, soltó un sonoro gritito.

Le ardía la mejilla, supuso que debía estar roja debido al reciente impacto. Prácticamente, le habían volteado la cara. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, aún así sus ojos estaban tan indiferentes como siempre. La chica Haruno trató de acercarse para auxiliarlo, más una mirada envenenada de aquél hombre la dejó estática, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba que botaba fuego por la boca.

―¡Conque mi hijo en una _marica_!―exclamó el hombre, enojado.

Sasuke lo volvió a mirar fijamente. Notó que la piel de su padre tenía un leve matiz rojizo, debido a la ira, supuso.

―Cuando te presentaste a mi oficina con la mocosa esa―señaló a Sakura con la mano― exigiendo hablar conmigo, pensé: ¡Ah! ¡El imbécil de mi hijo embarazó a una chiquilla!―soltó con veneno.

Sakura palideció notablemente, ese hombre hacía que le entraran nauseas. No estaba embarazada, pero en ese momento parecía tener los síntomas de uno. No podía ver la expresión de Sasuke debido a que le daba la espalda, aun así podía notar lo tenso que estaba.

―Pero no―soltó con ironía―Grande es mi sorpresa al enterarme de que mi hijo es un jodido ¡_gay de mierda_!―terminó gritando.

El hombre respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura. El silencio inundó el lugar.

―Entonces esa es tu respuesta―habló por fin Sasuke―No lo aceptas.

Fugaku lo miró por un momento, soltó un risota y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le metió un golpe en toda la mejilla –la misma que había abofeteado hace poco- tumbándolo al suelo.

Esta vez, Sakura llegó corriendo a su lado, llorando como siempre.

―¡¿Está loco?!―soltó ella―¡Es su hijo! ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto?

―¡Ese ser inmundo no es mi hijo!―exclamó con ira―¡Que se largue con sus _amiguitas*_ a mamar _pollas_ a otro lado!

Sasuke, desde el piso, sentía cada una de las palabras de su padre más dolorosas que los golpes mismos. Apretó los puños.

―¡Pero…

―Sakura―la cortó―Vámonos.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun―murmuró sorprendida, mientras ayuda al chico a levantarse.

―Vámonos―repitió despacio, sin perder la compostura.

Sakura volteó a ver a Fugaku quien se había servido un vaso de algún licor fuerte y les daba la espalda, viendo la maravillosa vista que tenía desde su oficina en la _Corporación Uchiha_. Luego, para sorpresa de ambos, lanzó el vaso hacia la pared.

Ella dio un pequeño saltito en su sitio y Sasuke ni se inmuto.

―E-está bien―aceptó ella―V-vámonos.

Con algo de dificultad salieron de aquella oficina, Sakura lo sujetaba del brazo con algo de fuerza. Ignoraba todas las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores de aquél piso.

_Molestos_ pensó el moreno mientras llamaba al ascensor con impaciencia, necesitaba salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible.

―S-si quieres―oyó murmurar a Sakura―Te puedes quedar en mi casa, a mis padres no les importará.

―Sí―respondió mientas entraban al elevador que, por fortuna, estaba vacío. Marcó con rapidez el botón del estacionamiento.

―No creo que sea buena idea llamar a Naruto―continuó Sakura―Si se entera de esto, vendrá hecho una fiera a moler a golpes a tu padre.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

―Tenías razón―le dijo. Ella alzó sus ojos verdes y lo miró con curiosidad―Gracias por venir, no sé como hubiese reaccionado ante mi… padre―hizo una mueca―de haber estado solo.

Sakura asintió un poco. Tocó con delicadeza la mejilla hinchada y luego pasó su dedo por el labio roto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y aceptó el contacto. Cuando quiso decirle a Fugaku que era _gay_, Sakura le aconsejó que no creyera buena idea ir solo a hablar con él, que por qué no mejor hablaba con su hermano primero, que ni se le ocurriera traer a Naruto.

Le había insistido tanto que aceptó a regañadientes, aun así no habló con Itachi –su hermano tenía tantos problemas afuera que no deseaba molestarlo más- y le pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara.

Con algo de esperanza a que su padre le aceptara, había ido a su oficina con la gran notica. Pero no salió como lo planeado.

―¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke-kun?―comentó Sakura mientras salían del ascensor y se dirigían a su auto.

―Llamar a Itachi, supongo―le respondió.

La chica asintió levemente y sonrió.

―No te preocupes, ya mejorará todo…"

Sasuke Uchiha terminó de pagar la cuenta y salió del local. Naruto era un maldito adicto al ramen, por eso no le gustaba traerlo, prácticamente lo dejaba en bancarrota.

Su teléfono sonó. Leyó rápidamente el mensaje:

_De: Dobe._

_Teme, apúrate, tenemos sueño, 'ttebayo_

Sasuke rodó los ojos, hasta por mensaje, usaba la rara terminación.

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta –porque conociéndolo, ya lo iba a llamar- y continuó su camino. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando otro mensaje le llegó:

_De: Molesta._

_Disculpa por molestarte, Sasuke-kun, pero Naruto está insistiendo demasiado. Pide que por favor te apures. No necesitas contestar el mensaje._

Suspiró sonoramente. Le debía demasiado a Sakura, hace poco había recordado –igual que casi todos los días- como ella le había apoyado cuando fue a ver a su padre.

Tecleó otra respuesta rápida.

Al ver el ícono de enviado en la pantalla de su teléfono, lo cerró. No había terminado de guardar el aparato en el bolsillo cuando otro mensaje llegó.

Soltó un bufido. _Si es el dobe, me las pagará._

_De: Hermano Imbécil._

_Hermanito tonto, no vengas al apartamento hoy, tengo una cita y espero que dure hasta la mañana siguiente._

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Tecleó la siguiente respuesta:

_No pensaba ir de todas maneras_._ Tengo planes con Naruto._

Itachi le respondió casi al instante.

_De: Hermano Imbécil._

_Asqueroso. Pero me da igual: diviértete. Yo sé que sí la pasaré lindo esta noche._

Contuvo las ganas de reírse. Itachi y sus conquistas. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de espanto de su padre: un hijo gay y el otro un mujeriego.

_Aunque por lógica prefiere al mujeriego_ pensó amargamente mientras entraba a su vehículo.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto?―chilló Naruto en voz baja. Alzó una ceja ante el Uzumaki, esperaba que lo recibiera con gritos y berrinches.

Al ver la cara de incertidumbre en el chico, Naruto le hizo señas para que notara a Sakura dormida en el asiento trasero. Sonrió de medio lado al verla.

―Da igual―contestó encendiendo el auto―El punto es que ya llegué.

―Sí, pero…―Lo cortó con un beso antes de que comenzara con el parloteo. Naruto sintió la lengua de Sasuke adentrándose a su cavidad y, por inercia, la suya se enredó con la de él.

¡Joder con el Uchiha! ¡Besaba tan malditamente bien!

Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, acarició con delicadeza su sedoso cabello haciendo que Sasuke gruñera levemente.

¡Maldito Uzumaki!

Si había algo que excitara de sobremanera a Uchiha era las manos de Naruto acariciando con deleite su cabello, era como una droga, lo hacía sentir seguro, en paz, que no estaba _solo_.

La temperatura súbitamente comenzó a subir, ¡tenían que parar!

No era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Agradeció al cielo que Sakura estaba dormida.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos respiraban rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Sasuke requirió de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Naruto y _cogercelo _allí mismo.

_Sakura_ se repitió mentalmente, lanzó una mirada hacia la chica, que seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente, ajena a la tensión sexual del ambiente.

―Vamos, no queremos dejar a Sakura tan tarde―con eso, Sasuke arrancó el coche y se encaminaron a la casa del Uzumaki.

* * *

**Parte V: Naruto.**

―El tráfico está pesado―comentó Naruto. Vio que Sasuke asintió levemente, llevaban una hora desde que salieron de _Ichiraku_ y aún no habían llegado al centro de Tokio.

―Revisa las noticias en _twitter_ a ver si sale algo―le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente, sacó su teléfono y se conectó a la red social. Buscando el canal de noticias encontró lo que buscaba.

_ TvTokio: Accidente de camioneta con buseta en la Ruta 14* deja colapsada la zona, favor desviarse hacia otra vía._

El rubio suspiró: ―Un accidente―confirmó lo que Sasuke ya temía.

Uchiha gruñó mentalmente. Quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el volante.

―La última salida la perdimos en la cuadra anterior―bufó―Tendremos que esperar a las dos siguientes cuadras.

―Debí haber comprado ramen para el camino―lloriqueó Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―¿Por qué coño vives en _Arakawa*_?―comentó con dureza el Uchiha.

―¡Ah! ¿Y ahora es mi culpa por vivir en la casa que me dejaron mis padres?―Naruto hizo una mueca―Como soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo auto, vivo en _Shibuya*_ con mi hermano playboy…

―Naruto, Sakura está durmiendo―le recordó, haciendo que el rubio callara de repente.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica que dormía plácidamente.

―Parece una niña―sonrió Naruto.

―Hmph.

―Pensé que dirías algo más lindo.

―…¿Aún la amas? ―preguntó el chico, mientras miraba a Sakura atentamente. La chica se removió un poco.

Naruto volteó a mirar a Sasuke: ―¿Por qué preguntas?

Sasuke encaró a Naruto.

―Curiosidad―se limitó a responder el moreno.

Naruto suspiró y pensó un momento.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse.

―La amo―contestó finalmente―Pero como una hermana―volvió a mirar a Sakura―Cuando pienso en Sakura, es como si fuera un pequeño objeto frágil, algo que debo y _quiero_ proteger, verla sonreír, saber que es _feliz_.

―…

―Cuando tú… cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, ella quedó destrozada, me pidió llorando que por favor te trajera de vuelta―Naruto rió levemente―Y yo, de masoquista, acepté porque, maldita sea―apretó la mandíbula―Ella te amaba, aún lo hace…

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

―Pensé: Sakura-chan me lo está pidiendo a mí, está confiando en mí. Quizás no me llegue a amar nunca, pero yo quiero que deje de llorar, _quiero proteger su sonrisa_―suspiró―Y te traje de vuelta, aun así, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros y si no hubiese sido por ella, quien sacrificó su amor hacia ti, nosotros no…

―Naruto…

―Algunas veces, siento que estamos siendo injustos con ella, teme―Naruto sonrió con cierta tristeza―O quizás ella es la injusta consigo misma.

―…Mira, los autos se están comenzando a mover―comentó Sasuke regresando la vista al frente.

―Eh, sí, tienes razón―Naruto se acomodó en su asiento―Y, teme, ninguna palabra sobre esto a Sakura-chan.

―¿Sobre qué?―Sasuke colocó la luz de cruce para salir de esa ruta―¿Que es culpa tuya, por vivir tan lejos, que vayamos bien tarde?

―¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que…

―Naruto, Sakura…

―Oh, lo siento…

Y quizás, si ambos hubiesen mirado bien, habrían notado las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Sakura, mientras esta mordía su labio con dureza para contener un gimoteo.

* * *

**Parte VI: Sakura.**

"Sakura entró en el salón de clases justo cuando Naruto estampó, literalmente, su cabeza contra la pared.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

―¡Naruto!―exclamó entre sorprendida y asustada.

El rubio medio camino un poco antes de tener que apoyarse contra una superficie dura.

―¡Tonto Sasuke!―gritó.

―¡Hey!―Sakura llegó a su lado, colocó la mano sobre su hombro y trató de ver si había sufrido algún daño―¿Te encuentras bien?―susurró.

Naruto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Tenía el rostro demasiado cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir su aliento.

Irónico, si Haruno hubiese estado así de cerca hace un día atrás, antes de que su jodida vida se volviera patas arribas, entonces se habría sonrojado.

―Sa-Sakura-chan―murmuró―¿Cu-cuándo has llegado, 'ttebayo?

Estaba nervioso, ella lo notaba.

―Justo a tiempo para ver como tratabas de romper la pared―enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas.

El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa, se pasó la mano por la zona afectada –que le dolía bastante- y evitó la mirada especulativa de Sakura.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio se prolongó.

―¿Qué sucede con Sasuke, Naruto?―habló por fin Sakura.

Naruto pegó un brinco, como si hubiese sido de vuelto a la realidad repentinamente. Miró a Sakura con intensidad.

Suspiró.

―Nada, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué ha de pasar algo con el teme, 'ttebayo?

―Además de lo obvio―tocó la hinchazón que se le estaba formando en la frente debido al golpe―Porque falta una hora para comenzar las clases, Naruto, y Sasuke no está aquí pero tú sí.

Naruto se puso pálido.

¡¿Cómo había podido cometer un error tan tonto?!, llegó a clases tan temprano –cuando él siempre era el último en entrar al salón- y además Sakura estuvo presente para ver sus actos patéticos.

Súbitamente, una oleada de culpabilidad se apoderó del chico al estar en frente de Haruno. No era justo, ella no se merecía aquello.

Bajó la mirada hasta que el flequillo de su cabello cubrió los ojos.

Sakura lo evaluó con la mirada y luego puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había captado el problema.

―Sasuke-kun se te confesó, ¿verdad?―le costó pronunciar cada palabra.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, alzó la vista y encaró a Sakura, pero ahora era ella la que rechazaba su mirada.

―¿C-cómo…

―…Yo fui quien lo animó a decirte―confesó al fin.

―Sakura-chan…

―Está bien, Naruto―ella frunció el ceño.

―P-pero ¡¿Por qué?!―Naruto gritó lo último.

―Porque te ama ―suspiró―Y tú también, ¿verdad?

―Y-yo…

―No es necesario que mientas―sonrió amargamente―Me di cuenta, no sé cómo, pero lo hice. La forma en que ambos se miraban mutuamente es… como yo miro a Sasuke-kun…

Naruto frunció los labios, comenzó a hiperventilar, como tratando de aguantar algo, pero no pudo.

―¡Y-yo era heterosexual hasta hace una semana!―revolvió sus cabellos―¡Pe-pero luego todo cambió cuando sin querer me besé con Sasuke y luego ocurrió la fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Shikamaru, donde accidentalmente terminamos abrazados y…y…

―¡Cálmate!―Sakura alzó la voz por primera vez―Cálmate―repitió―¿O acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que Sasuke y tú son…―frunció los labios―bueno, se gustan mutuamente?―susurró bajito.

El chico escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

―Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero―dijo bajito.

―Mira, quieres a Sasuke, ¿no?

―…

―¡Responde!―insistió la chica.

―No pienso responder a eso―se limitó a contestar, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no.

―Uzumaki―Sakura usó su apellido―Mírame a los ojos―tomó su rostro nuevamente, y lo obligó a encararla―¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?―susurró.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par, contuvo un largo suspiro antes de responder: ―No, Sakura-chan.

La aludida parpadeó sorprendida.

―¿Seguro, Naruto?

―Seguro―afirmó.

Sakura soltó su rostro lentamente, suspiró: ―Jódete, Naruto―y lanzó una acertada cachetada…"

Cuando se detuvieron en frente de la casa del rubio, Sakura hizo unos ruiditos para simular que se estaba levantando. Talló sus ojos con algo de fuerza –para tratar de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas- y se estiró.

―¡Buenas noches, Sakura-chan!―Naruto, quién había notado a la chica levantarse, la observaba desde el asiento delantero―¡Estamos en mi casa, 'ttebayo! ¡Lamento la tardanza pero es que el teme se metió en una enorme cola!

Sasuke, quien acababa de apagar el auto, lanzó un golpe al chico en la cabeza, logrando que el rubio soltara un quejido de dolor.

―No le hagas caso―se limitó a decir.

Sakura rió levemente: ―Bueno, mejor buscamos mi monedero, mientras más rápido sea, menos tardamos en llegar a mi casa.

―Hmph.

―Claro, Sakura-chan.

* * *

La casa de Naruto era bastante pequeña, conformada únicamente por dos cuartos y dos baños, la sala, comedor y cocina. Por lo que Sakura tenía entendido, los padres de Naruto no tuvieron muchos recursos durante su matrimonio.

Una vez ocurrido el accidente y Naruto se vio solo, un abogado lo contactó diciéndole que su abuelo paterno estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él. Así fue como Uzumaki, cuyo verdadero apellido debería ser Namikaze, se enteró de la dramática historia del romance de sus padres –un hombre adinerado que lo abandonó todo para casarse con una prostituta- y de que era el único heredero de una enorme franquicia hotelera.

A pesar de eso, Naruto prefirió seguir viviendo entre las sombras del anonimato, prometiéndole a su abuelo que se haría cargo de todo una vez estuviese en la universidad.

Sakura soltó un suspiro: otra brecha más entre ellos y ella. Dos adinerados y una pobretona, realmente, ¿qué hacía ella con ellos?

_Darles equilibrio_, habló su yo interno.

_Ni que fuéramos a formar un trío_, le replicó,

_Bueno, también está esa opción_, las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron levemente. Otra imagen mental no deseada llegó a su mente por culpa de ese ser extraño que habitaba en su cerebro.

―Bueno, ahora veamos―comenzó Naruto―¿Dónde lo puse, 'ttebayo?

Sakura y Sasuke tomaron asiento en uno de los muebles de la casa mientras que Naruto revoloteaba por todo el lugar buscando, sin éxito, el objeto de la chica.

―Adiós a la idea de salir temprano―suspiró la chica.

―Nunca pensé que fuera posible―se limitó a contestar Sasuke.

Sakura asintió levemente y comenzó a observar las fotos familiares que Naruto tenía en una pequeña mesa. El Uzumaki era bastante parecido a su madre, salvo por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de su padre, podría decirse que Naruto tenía cara de niña.

Kushina tenía, a diferencia de su marido e hijo, los ojos violetas y la cabellera roja como la sangre, y larga, bastante larga. Era bonita, aunque tenía entendido que la personalidad de ella era hiperactiva, como la de Naruto.

Era difícil creer que ella había sido una prostituta.

Minato, en cambio, era bastante sereno. Lo cual daba a entender que tuvo, durante su vida, una paciencia envidiable para soportar dos seres tan escandalosos como lo eran Naruto y su mamá.

En algún punto de sus pensamientos, terminó adormeciéndose sobre aquél incómodo sofá. Logró pasar su aturdimiento una hora después. Mientras se incorporaba, tumbó al suelo una manta que alguien había tenido la decencia de colocarla sobre su cuerpo.

_Seguro fue Naruto_, más su inconsciente no creía estar muy de acuerdo con ella.

Recogió la manta y notó que algo sobresalía debajo del mueble.

Su monedero.

_¡Estúpido Naruto!_ Chilló su yo interno mientras recogía su preciado objeto y lo limpiaba para retirar alguna suciedad que tuviese.

―Hablando de Naruto―miró para todos lados―¿Dónde están?

Caminó en silencio para oír algún ruido, pero nada. Llegó al cuarto del rubio y abrió la puerta con sigilo. Sus enormes ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa y tuvo que contener un pequeño gemido.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ocurrió allí: Ropa escolar regada por el piso, Naruto y Sasuke durmiendo desnudos sobre una cama.

Apretó con dureza el pomo de la puerta antes de volverla a cerrar con cuidado.

Rápidamente escribió una nota diciéndoles que se iría sola, las manos le temblaban por lo que su letra salió algo garabateada, y la colocó sobre la mesa. Aturdida, tomó sus cosas y salió de aquella casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tardaría unos diez minutos en llegar a la estación de tren y media hora para llegar a su casa.

Caminó con rapidez entre las oscuras calles, su corazón latía a mil y la última imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes –en menos tiempo del que pensó posible- se observó en un espejo: estaba algo pálida y sudorosa. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo cuando ya se había montado en el vagón del tren. Observó quién era:

_Llamada entrante: Naruto_

_Aceptar-Rechazar_

―Tonto―murmuró mientras rechazaba la llamada y apagaba el aparato.

Mientras observaba el oscuro cielo de Tokio, se sintió cansada, cerró los ojos un poco y pensó…

"Naruto ni siquiera detuvo la cachetada, pudo haberlo hecho, pero no quiso. Tal vez con eso se disiparan un poco sus culpas y temores.

Quizás con eso pudiese redimir sus errores para con Sakura.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó ella con voz llorosa. Uzumaki agachó la cabeza, y eso sólo logró frustrarla más―¡¿No te das cuenta de que eso me hiere más?! ¡Vamos, dime algo!―exigió.

―No hay de qué hablar aquí, Sakura―fue la simple respuesta del chico.

Sakura apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron.

―No te sientas culpable, Naruto.

―Yo no…

―¡Cállate!―exclamó con ira―No hables, sólo escúchame.

Naruto apretó los puños.

―No necesito de tu compasión―habló detenidamente la chica―Naruto, créeme, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, no te sientas culpable. Yo me las arreglaré de la mejor forma que pueda―trató de sonreír un poco―Así que, sólo olvídate de tu supuesta responsabilidad para conmigo y sé feliz. Además, no es para tanto.

Naruto la miró con irritación. Respiró con dureza, trató, la verdad que trató, de calmarse pero la ingenuidad de Sakura sólo lo desesperaba más de lo que ya estaba. A la final, terminó explotando.

―¡¿Y tú piensas que eso me hace sentir mejor?!―Sakura retrocedió unos pasos al ver la ira de Naruto, era la primera vez que él le gritaba de esa forma―¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Te amaba! ¡Yo te amaba tanto!―el rubio tomó fuertemente sus hombros y la zarandeó, como tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, o quizás era él quien quería volver a sus cabales―¡Maldita sea! ¡Y sé cuanto amas a Sasuke!

―Na-Naruto…

―Pero decidí no interferir―agregó con voz gruesa―Después de que pasáramos un tiempo juntos me di cuenta de que a él sería quien amarías por siempre, no a mí―sentenció―Me molestaba que él te tratara como a una molestia, te hería, yo lo notaba.

―…

―Pero que ahora sea yo el que te lastime, ¡no lo puedo aceptar!, por eso no pienso aceptar a Sasuke… aceptar que yo… yo…

―¿Lo amas?

Naruto la miró con tristeza, vaciló pero a la final habló: ―… Lo siento, Sakura-chan.

―Entonces, ámalo―se soltó de su agarre y lo abrazó―por dos―le dijo―por ti… y por mí.

―Sakura-chan…

―Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en mí, quizás me duela un poco eso pero―sonrió algo forzado―Es mejor que estén juntos y felices a que nos amarguemos la vida los tres, ¿no?

Naruto correspondió su abrazo, ocultó su cara entre sus hebras rosadas.

―Pero…

―Sobreviviré―le dijo con seguridad―No pienso suicidarme por un desamor, ¡ha! ¡Ni que Sasuke Uchiha fuera el único en el mundo!

―¡Tienes razón, 'ttebane!―exclamó un poco más animado el Uzumaki―¡La verdad no sé que le viste, Sakura-chan!

Sakura asomó su cabeza por uno de los hombros del rubio, para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba en el marco de la puerta, viéndolos, le dedicó una leve sonrisa que ella correspondió.

―Podría decirte lo mismo a ti, ¿no crees?―contraatacó con su voz juguetona.

―Touché―admitió el rubio para su pesar…"

Abrió sus verduzcos ojos cuando la voz de una mujer hablaba por el interlocutor anunciando que ya estaban en su parada. Con pesadez, tomó la mochila de clases y caminó perezosamente entre las personas que hacían su camino a casa.

Cuando logró llegar a su hogar, pasada ya las ocho, encendió su teléfono y se encontró con veintinueve llamadas perdidas de Naruto.

_Exagerado, _pensó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Suspiró mientras tecleaba un mensaje diciendo que ya había llegado a su casa sana y salva y que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Inmediatamente recibió una llamada de Naruto, porque dudaba que Sasuke lo hiciera –él tenía sus formas de pedirle perdón, una disculpa que ella no creía necesaria-

_―¡Sakura-chan!―c_hilló la voz de su amigo.

―No grites―le pidió mientras masajeaba sus sienes―Ya estoy bien.

_―P-pero…_

―Mira, me vine porque cuando me desperté vi todo en silencio y pensé que habían ido a la tienda a comprar algo de ramen―suspiró, esa mentira sonaba mejor que decir: _vi que habían follado en tu cuarto mientras yo dormía inocentemente sobre el sillón, así que no quise despertarlos_―Pero mis padres me llamaron diciendo que si no estaba en casa en una hora, me castigarían. Conociéndote, tardarían una hora como mínimo en volver.

_―Oh―_se limitó a decir el chico, como pensando si creerle o no.

―Encontré mi monedero―habló de una vez, evitando que pensara mucho―Estaba debajo del mueble, Uzumaki―soltó con irritación.

_―¡Ah!, ¿en serio?―_preguntó sorprendido.

―Sí.

_―…_

―…

La conversación quedó en silencio por un momento. Sakura no sabía que decir y Naruto parecía estar pensando algo.

_―Sakura-chan, el teme nunca iría a la tienda a pie―_la afirmación la hizo palidecer un poco. Frunció el entrecejo.

―Nunca es tarde para una primera vez, ¿no?

_―Sakura-chan…_

―¡Bien! ¡Me vine a casa porque los vi en tu cuarto y no quise despertarlos!―admitió al fin―Me dio vergüenza hacerlo, preferí caminar.

_―…_

―Y deja de estar lamentándote, que sé lo debes estar haciendo, son cosas que pasan―soltó lo último con un tono ligero.

_―Sakura-chan… lo siento, yo…_

―Olvídalo―lo cortó―Me tengo que ir a dormir, siento que me pasó un auto por encima, ese mueble no es muy cómodo, deberías decirle a tu abuelo que te compre otro. ¡Nos vemos!―terminó la llamada sin darle tiempo de responder.

A ese punto, colocó en silencio el aparato, no quería la lástima de Naruto, sólo la haría sentir más miserable. Llamó a sus padres y les informó que todo estaba bien, agradeció que ellos no estuviesen en casa esa noche, así podría ahogarse en sus penas, maldecir a todo el mundo, llorar como una niña mientras veía alguna película romántica y comía algo de helado.

Lo más probable es que mañana Naruto la agobiaría todo el día buscando la manera de reponer el supuesto daño causado.

Sasuke vendría en la noche para obligarla a salir y complacerla en cualquier capricho que quisiera.

No era la primera vez que sucedía y estaba segura que tampoco sería la última. Simplemente, para ella, toda esa situación era agridulce. Pero no le importaba, como buena masoquista que era, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Quiero aclarar que cualquier termino ofensivo hacia las relaciones homosexuales fueron agregadas con la simple finalidad de darle más realismo a las situaciones, con eso no pretendía insultar a nadie con gustos hacia este género o que tengan tendencias hacia su mismo sexo. Como dije en alguna parte de esta pequeña historia, cada quien es libre de enamorarse de quien desee, valga la redundancia.

Espero que les haya gustado este intento de yaoi o shonen ai –creo que prefiero clasificarlo como lo segundo- lamento cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical.

Las rutas y localidades que fueron señaladas aquí son verdaderas, tuve que estudiar un poco la geografía de Tokio y también su vialidad, me entretuve bastante con eso.

Esta idea surgió cuando conocí en la universidad a una chicha que estaba enamorada del novio de su hermano, me llamó bastante la atención y decidí plasmarla en una historia. Admito haber tenido que leer muchos fanfictions yaoi para medio comprender este tipo de relación. Aprendí bastantes cosas y me di cuenta de que el Mpreg no es para nada lo mío, lamento si disgusto a alguien con esto.

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia.

Me despido, no sin antes preguntar: ¿merece un review?

**Gracias a: **Strikis, GreeceSJL y MIKU D JURI

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


End file.
